


Beast of Burden

by GrimAnonymousRex



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Additional Characters to be added, Angst, Beauty and the Beast AU, Eventual Romance, M/M, Mild horror and suspense, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, rated M for caution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimAnonymousRex/pseuds/GrimAnonymousRex
Summary: “Until the last petal falls from this rose, you will live in this purgatory as nothing less than a monster.”
Relationships: Finland/Sweden (Hetalia)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Beast of Burden

The Angel stood before him, delicate features contorted with anger and skin blazing with righteous white fire. Like a living being, the flames cradled the body on the floor, tenderly stroking the pale flesh as if it could provide comfort. Terrified, the young man watched as the being walked towards him, setting alight everything it touched without burning. Arms outstretched, the Angel lifted him as if he weighed nothing and set him alight, the flames which burned nothing now scorching his flesh and searing it away from his bones. The screams died in his throat, tongue reduced to ashes.

And yet he did not die. When all that remained were blackened bones and his still beating heart, a new agony filled his being as it broke and bent as the Angel's behest. It did not smile when his new tongue gave life to screams, simply wept for the life he had taken. 

In the last moments of consciousness before his mind surrendered to the dark, the Angel opened it's mouth to speak, silent words echoing like thunder in his ears.

“You will walk these halls with him, not as man but as Beast, for that is what you are. You have damned him, and so I damn you. You will never know peace until he does, you will not rest until you find forgiveness and what it truly means to love and be loved. Until the last petal falls from this rose, you, Timo Vainamoinen, will live in this purgatory as nothing less than a monster.”


End file.
